


Unexpected

by meracanaries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meracanaries/pseuds/meracanaries
Summary: When her cousin's wedding is around the door Alex finds herself in desperate need for a fake fiancée that her nosy aunt wants to meet. When she asked Kara for help she surely didn't expected to end up with Lena as her fake fiancée.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is horrible, don’t you understand? Where am I supposed to get a fiancée in two days? It’s not like they just magically appear when you need one." Alex said hugging one of her couch pillows close to her body.

"Why would you even need a fiancée for that? It’s just a wedding you can show up solo, it’s no big deal, Alex." Kara stated still not fully understanding why her sister was making such a fuss about this. 

"You know how our family can get when it gets to relationships. You have Querl as your date for the wedding, what do I have? I was supposed to show up with Maggie so I can’t show up without a date."Alex said burying her head in the pillow before she let out a scream that was muffled by the pillow.

"Why don’t you take a friend, this way the seating doesn’t have to be changed, you’re making a big deal out of nothing."  
Kara offered earning a glare over the pillow from Alex. 

"A friend, are you even serious right now? I told aunt Mary months ago that I’ll bring my fiancée to the wedding and that was probably the first time in forever that she didn’t seem completely annoyed with me. If I decide to just bring a friend she’ll probably flip a table or something." 

Kara tried to stifle her laughter but couldn’t help it, while Alex found the whole situation stressful, Kara couldn’t hide her obvious amusement with the her sister’s problem. 

Their aunt had always been ridiculous when it came to relationships, she was always hell bent on meddling with their love lives and Kara was very thankful that she had Querl now and didn’t need to worry about her aunt’s sometimes very judgy comments. 

"Okay so you need a fake fiancée. What characteristics does she need to bring to the table? Does aunt Mary even know that you’re engaged to a woman?" Kara asked grabbing her notepad and a pencil from Alex’s couch table. 

"Are you serious?" Alex asked warily eying her sister who shrugged her shoulders.   
"Sure, before you worry yourself into oblivion I better help you out. Now talk, because we don’t have much time to cast you your dream fiancée."  
Alex shrugged her shoulders, leaning back on the couch before she closed her eyes. 

"Smart, I definitely need her to be smart and she has to have a captivating smile. Someone who‘s caring would be nice as well and I guess it wouldn‘t hurt if she‘s pretty?"   
"We‘re looking for a fake fiancée, you remember that?" Kara asked amused looking up from her notepad while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Good new is, I have just the perfect fake fiancée for you." Kara said, a wide grin suddenly crossing over her face.   
"Why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like whatever you’re planning right now?" Alex asked skeptically while Kara just kept on smiling.   
"I need to make a few calls and you better start packing because we’re going to a wedding." Kara said overly cheerful and Alex silently groaned, this was going to be a long week. 

"Will you at least tell me who I got engaged to?"   
"Nope, not yet I need to make a few arrangements first, you’ll see." Kara said jumping up from the couch and reaching for her phone. 

"Kara come on, you can’t throw me into cold water like that." Alex tried to protest but she knew that it was a lost cause, Kara had already made her decision to keep quiet and if there was someone who could challenge Alex when it came to stubbornness, it was Kara.   
"Do you want someone as your date for the wedding or not?" Kara reconfirmed her suspicions, there was no way that she was getting out of this situation now.   
"Yes." Alex said with a final sigh while Kara grinned. 

"Perfect, I need to go now to arrange everything, I’ll see you in two days." Kara said while she walked towards the door and quickly disappeared, leaving behind Alex who was now stuck with a very uncomfortable feeling.   
On one hand she trusted Kara’s judgement, she surely wouldn’t pick someone that Alex hated, but sometimes Kara got a bit too carried away when she had a mission.

Alex decided that she would just go along with things, there was nothing much that she could do about it anyways, so she might as well start to pack her stuff for the wedding together and wait for Kara to possibly ruin her life. 

Two days later Alex was nervously pacing around in front of her apartment building.   
She looked at her watch, Kara was already late by ten minutes and she still had no idea who would be her date for the wedding which wasn’t a very helpful thought while trying to calm down. 

"Okay, it can’t be that bad, it’s not like Kara is going to pick someone I would absolutely hate on purpose, she’s got this, she knows what’s good for me, she’s going to help me and I will have a very presentable possibly even cute fake fiancée." Alex whispered to herself looking around for any signs of Kara. 

Finally she saw a car pulling up that came to a stop in front of Alex.   
"Kara, god I thought you weren’t going to…" Alex stopped when she saw the other person in the car. 

"Uhhh… what is this?" She asked looking at Kara who looked at her with a bright smile.   
"I asked Lena to be your fiancée for the wedding, she would make the perfect fiancée, she’s smart, she’s nice and successful, aunt Mary is going to love her." Kara said with pure excitement in her voice while Alex visibly paled. 

This was so not what she had expected when Kara had told her that she already knew the perfect person to accompany her.   
"No, no Kara, you can’t be serious!" Alex whispered pulling Kara closer to her so that they were facing each other.   
Kara’s smile faded slightly and a hint of disappointment crossed over her face. 

"Why not? I was sure that Lena meets every single one of your needs."   
"She’s your best friend, for god’s sake, Kara! I can’t pretend that I’m dating her, I can’t pretend that I am engaged to her!"   
"Would you like to tell her that? Because Lena seemed really excited to get out off town for a while and I honestly don’t want to ruin that for her." Kara said crossing her arms in front of her chest looking anything but pleased with her sister’s behavior. 

"How the hell did you even get Lena to agree to this?"   
Kara was biting her lip looking to Lena who was still sitting in the car, seemingly not paying attention to them. 

"Like I said, she can use some distraction from her life here and since her family isn’t exactly what you would call intact or functional I thought that she would like to actually be with some people who can get along."   
"Kara… You told her that she’s coming with us to act as if she’s my fiancée, right? You didn’t just invite her along to a wedding without mentioning that tiny little detail?"  
Alex could swear that Kara’s skin reddened a bit after her question. 

"Kara! Tell me that you told her."   
"I thought I’d leave that part to you…" Kara said with a sheepish grin while Alex took a deep breath. 

"Either I’m going to kill you after this weekend or I’m going to die during this weekend.", she said with a sigh before she motioned towards the car.   
"Get in, I’m driving."   
"But…" Kara started to protest but Alex glared at her and Kara quickly closed her mouth again before she headed towards the backseat of the car instead.


	2. Chapter 2

"I’m going to use the bathroom, be right back, please don’t leave without me." Kara shouted when they arrived at a gas station, throwing Alex a look that was probably meant to tell her to talk to Lena.

"What was that about?" Lena who had gotten out of the car and suddenly stood next to Alex asked.   
"I need to talk to you, Kara didn’t tell you everything about this trip." Alex said hesitantly not meeting Lena’s gaze. 

"Yeah I figured that there was more to that than just Kara wanting to spend more time together. So what is it, why am I really here?", Lena asked calmly.

Alex took a deep breath, she had to tell Lena, it wasn’t like she could spontaneously find someone else now.  
"I told my aunt that I’m bringing along my fiancée but I don’t have one anymore so Kara told me that she would find me a replacement." Alex said quickly, still avoiding to look at Lena. 

"Wait… are you saying that I came along to play your fake fiancée?" Lena asked completely surprised.   
"Uhh yeah that’s basically what I’m saying, I guess." Alex said nervously looking at Lena who was smiling now. 

"Alright, anything specific that I need to know about?" Lena asked while Alex’s eyes widened.   
"Wait, you’re okay with that?" Lena shrugged her shoulders before replying.   
"I’m already here, might as well make myself useful. So what’s our story, because I’m sure we need some kind of background story, right? People are going to ask for it." 

"You’re really willing to do this?" Alex asked once again, still not sure if Lena was being serious, or rather she knew that Lena was, but couldn’t really believe it. 

"It’s what I said, didn’t I?" Lena asked with a smile before she turned towards the car and opened the door.   
"Yeah, I just didn’t expect you to say yes, I guess." Alex said trying to regain her usual confidence, it couldn’t be that hard to act normal, could it?   
"Why not? I took some private acting lessons back in the day and it’s not like you’re some horrible person that I can’t stand to be around, maybe it’ll be fun." Lena said while she searched for her water bottle in the car while Alex stood by her side, not quite knowing what to say. 

Luckily Kara who had just gotten back from the gas station bathroom saved her.   
"Ready to go, if you guys are." She said, stopping and letting her gaze go from Alex to Lena and back again, shooting Alex a questioning glance.

"I know, if that’s what you’re asking. Thanks for the heads up, by the way." Lena said noticing the look exchanged between the sisters. 

"Sorry, I know I should’ve told you everything." Kara said smiling sheepishly while Lena laughed.  
"No worries, I kind of figured that you weren’t just asking me to come along for nothing, didn’t expect that either, but since I am already here, we might as well keep rolling." Lena said, motioning towards the car. 

"Right, we should keep going, don’t want to show up late." Alex said quickly already heading for the driver’s seat while Lena headed towards the passenger seat, Kara just sighing before she opened the car door and took her place on the backseat.

"You know, considering that I am the one who invited you," she looked at Lena before her gaze wandered to Alex, "and the one who basically saved your ass you at least could give me the passenger seat if I’m not allowed to drive."

"You basically tricked Lena into coming with us, I don’t think you’re in a place where you can ask for another seat." Alex said amused while Lena chuckled and Kara groaned in annoyance.   
"You know how much I hate being in the backseat."   
"And you know how much I hate to be left in the dark about things." Alex shot back with a smirk on her face. 

Kara knew that she had lost their little argument, opting to look out of the car window, watching the landscape that they were passing. 

It didn’t take long for Kara to fall asleep, Alex knew her sister, as soon as she got bored on long drives, Kara tended to fall asleep. 

Lena seemed to have noticed as well turning towards Alex whose gaze was focused on the road in front of them.   
"So how do we want to play this? We at least need some kind of backstory, don’t we?" Lena asked after looking at the other woman for a few seconds. 

"Probably, aunt Mary is really nosy when it comes to relationships, so we need a good one."  
Lena nodded and for a second her gaze drifted out of the window before she looked back at Alex. 

"We have to play this really smart then. People know my name, luckily for us they don’t know much about my private life so that can be an advantage. Me being friends with Kara is another plus because it explains how we met, that would be a good foundation for building a relationship, right?" Alex turned her head towards Lena smiling at her before she concentrated back on the road. 

"You’re really putting a lot of thought into this, aren’t you?"  
"Well I don’t like doing things halfway, either all or nothing."

Another smile stole its way across Alex’s face, it was kind of cute how invested Lena was in this and she really shouldn’t be thinking about how cute Lena was, not when she was just helping her out. 

"Alex?" Lena interrupted her thoughts, quickly snapping Alex back into reality.   
"Yeah, yes I’m sorry. So what do we say when someone asks when and how we got together?" Alex asked quickly, trying to shove the feeling that was building in her stomach far away from her.

"Hmmm, we spent a lot of time together because of Kara and at some point I asked you out?" Lena suggested.  
"You asked me out?" Alex asked surprised while Lena smirked.  
"Of course I did, you wouldn’t dare to ask me, would you?" 

She shot Alex a challenging look who wanted to shoot back but couldn’t think of a counterargument since Lena was kind of right, never in a thousand years she would’ve dared to ask Lena Luthor out, not for a lack of attraction but rather due to the fact that the woman was really intimidating at times.

"Hey, I was just joking. You know that, right?" Lena asked suddenly looking worried.   
Alex nodded before adding a quick "Yes, of course I do, I’m sorry if I’m acting weird, this is just…", she stopped mid sentence looking at Lena briefly before she sighed. 

"Alex, if you don’t want to do this you can still say something and we’ll call this off. I can come along as a friend and still be your date."   
"Is that what you want? I really wish Kara hadn’t pulled you into this." Alex replied tapping her fingers against the steering wheel nervously. 

This was already getting to her and they weren’t even at the wedding yet, how was she supposed to act like she was dating Lena when she could barely look at her without getting nervous?

"That’s not what I was trying to say. It’s just that you don’t seem that comfortable with the idea of us fake dating and I really don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because this is your family and you should be able to enjoy the wedding, I don’t want to ruin this for you." Lena looked at Alex silently, waiting for a reaction from the shorter haired woman. 

"I am not one hundred percent comfortable with it, you’re Kara’s best friend and it honestly feels like I’m using you, which is the last thing I want. That said, if you really are on board with this, I am also in." Alex finally said, sharing a short glance with Lena who smiled softly at her before she nodded. 

"That’s it then, from now on we’re officially a couple. We’re going to give them a wedding they’ll never forget." Lena said with a grin on her face, while Alex laughed, maybe this wedding wasn’t going to be a full disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already dark outside when they finally arrived at their aunt’s ranch.   
Lena was looking out of the window down the long road, seeing the ranch in front of them.   
"Wow this is really nice." She said, making Alex laugh.   
"Did you expect anything else?" 

Kara who had taken the driver’s seat after their last stop at the gas station, turned back for a second and said "When we were little we always spent the holidays here. Alex always loved the horses, she must have some kind of secret superpower, they always loved her more than me." 

Alex leaned over to where Lena was sitting, whispering "Don’t tell her, but I always carried some carrots with me, that’s why they always chose to come to me." 

"What are you guys whispering?" Kara asked, eyes focused on the road ahead of them. 

"Nothing, well at least nothing that concerns you." Lena quickly said winking at Alex who felt herself blush, she could only hope that Lena couldn’t see it. 

"Ugh I already regret my decision to bring you along." Kara mumbled jokingly while Alex rolled her eyes before she looked at Lena.

"Don’t take her words too serious, she’s just annoyed that we’re getting along famously."   
"Did you just say famously?" Kara asked raising her eyebrow in confusion.   
"Yes, any problems with that?" Alex asked laughing smiling at Lena who was grinning right back at her. 

"No of course not, I guess you two can stay in your little fake love bubble while I just wait until Querl arrived tomorrow morning."   
Kara said, not able to hide the hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"See, Kara is already buying this whole couple thing, we’re going to be very good at this." Alex said trying not to laugh.   
Kara hit the brakes abruptly, making both Lena and Alex yelp in surprise. 

"Kara, what the hell?" Alex shouted while Kara said "Sorry, didn’t want to hit the cat. We’re there by the way, you can get out of the car now while I look for an empty parking spot." 

"Alright, we’ll let aunt Mary know that we’ve arrived." Alex said quickly jumping out of the car before she walked around the car, opening the other backdoor for Lena.   
"Aww, does that come with the couple package?" Lena asked smiling up at Alex who shrugged her shoulders, a sheepish smile plastered onto her face. 

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to be nice."   
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Lena said, standing up, taking Alex’s hand who looked at her in surprise.

"What? We’re engaged, hand holding is the least we can offer to your aunt, right?" Alex nodded slowly, taking in the feeling of Lena’s hand in hers. 

The raven haired woman’s hands were warm and soft, her grip was gentle yet firm, she wasn’t exactly leading but she didn’t give up her control completely.   
It was a nice feeling, Alex felt a kind of warmth spreading through her whole body, it made her dizzy for a few seconds before she remembered to get a grip and stay calm. 

She noticed that Lena was looking at her, carefully observing the expression on Alex’s face.   
"Ready?" She asked silently when she noticed that Alex had caught her staring.   
"I think I am, are you?" Alex asked, stroking her thumb over Lena’s hand.

Lena nodded, she couldn’t help but nod when Alex sounded so reassuring, when she made her feel like this was going to go over well, like everything was safe. In reality though her heart was beating rapidly and her thoughts were racing.

She wanted this to go perfectly, for Alex’s sake and maybe a bit for herself.   
Lena wanted to make a good impression, her own family wasn’t exactly picture perfect and nowadays she was barely able to even consider them family anymore so getting to spend time with Kara’s and Alex’s family seemed too good to be true, the last thing she wanted was to screw things up. 

"Hey, relax." Alex said, voice strangely soft and gentle, while she carefully let her thumb trace little circles over Lena’s hand. 

Lena wanted to nod when suddenly the front door of the main building was enthusiastically thrust open and next thing she knew Alex’s hand wasn’t in hers anymore. 

"Alex! God I’ve missed you so much, where’s Kara?"   
Lena stood there, watching the scene in front of her unfold curiously. 

The young woman who had her arms wrapped around Alex slowly pulled back quickly turning to Lena, smiling at her widely. 

"And you must be the fiancée. I’m Sofia, Alex’s cousin it’s so nice to meet you." The blonde in front of her offered her hand with a wide smile that quite resembled Kara’s smile when she got really excited about food. 

"Lena, it’s nice to meet you too." Lena said, a careful smile stealing its way onto her face.   
"Lena as in Lena Luthor?" Sofia asked, eyes widening before she turned to Alex again. 

"You’re engaged to the CEO of L-Corp? Wow you really hit the jackpot, didn’t you?"   
"Yeah I kinda really did." Alex said smirking, gaze meeting Lena’s who felt herself blush, luckily it was already dark outside and Kara came to a stop next to them right in that moment. 

"Sofia!", she squealed right before she wrapped her cousin into a tight hug.   
"I’m happy to see you too, Kara." Sofia said laughing once Kara released her from the hug. 

"We should go inside, mom is very excited to finally meet your fiancée." The blonde motioned towards the still open front door waiting for the other three to go inside. 

The ranch was beautiful, Lena noticed as soon as she stepped inside the building.   
The walls were colored in a light shade of yellow, family pictures hanging around here and there. 

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered squeezing Lena’s hand gently who shivered slightly at the contact of their hands. 

"Yes, this is just so… warm and cozy, I’m not really used to this." Lena said silently, her gaze meeting Alex’s looking into deep, brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. 

"I’m really glad that you’re here with us." Alex replied with a soft smile while they walked towards the living room. 

"Mom, Alex and Kara are here!" Sofia said loudly, voice filled with excitement.   
"Okay here we go, don’t freak out, aunt Mary can be a bit… inquisitive at times." Alex said giving Lena’s hand another firm squeeze before they stepped into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you must be Alex’s fiancée, I’m afraid my niece failed to mention your name when she told me that she’d bring along a date."   
Lena immediately felt imitated as soon as aunt Mary laid her eyes on her.   
The woman was tiny but it wasn’t hard to tell that she wasn’t one who should be messed with. 

"Aunt Mary, this is Lena Luthor, my fiancèe." Alex quickly stepped in protectively wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist who was taken completely by surprise with the gesture. 

"That name rings a bell." The blonde haired woman said, eying Lena up and down.   
"I’m the CEO of a company called L-Corp, that’s probably why the name sounds familiar." Lena suggested and aunt Mary’s eyes widened in surprise. 

"Oh, that’s the big tech company, isn’t it? Impressive, I wasn’t aware that their CEO was this young." She nodded, clearly impressed by Lena and Alex quietly thanked Kara for picking Lena to play her fiancée because she had never seen her aunt being this content with her choice of dates.

Lena turned her head towards Alex smiling at her softly while Alex grinned back, momentarily forgetting that this was supposed to be a play. 

"We’ve already prepared rooms for you, Sofia can show you the way. Kara when will your date arrive?" Mary asked turning towards Kara who was currently looking at the newest addition of family pictures on the shelf above the couch.

"Oh, Querl couldn’t get the day off. He will be here tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, do you think he will be able to join us for breakfast? Speaking of tomorrow, I hope you brought some bathing clothes, we’ll go to the lake tomorrow morning before we’re heading to town and go cake shopping." Aunt Mary looked towards the door seemingly getting distracted for a few seconds.

"It’s getting late, Sofia would you be so kind and show your cousins where they’re sleeping?" Mary asked gaze landing on her daughter who quickly nodded. 

"Follow me, we have two rooms prepared for you, the view from the balcony is really nice, especially during the sunset." Sofia said, the three women following after her, Lena holding tightly onto Alex’s hand. 

She was concealing it very well but Alex could see the hint of discomfort in her gaze.   
She leaned over to Lena so that no one could hear them. 

"Hey are you okay?" Lena’s gaze softened a bit and she nodded slowly, before she whispered back.   
"I’ll be alright, all of this is just making me a bit nervous and I didn’t exactly brought swimming clothes with me." 

Alex smiled squeezing Lena’s hand before she said "That won’t be a problem, you can borrow some of mine, Kara probably should’ve mentioned the lake, it’s really impressive, the water is crystal clear and at this time of the year it’s already pretty warm. I’m sure you’ll love it." 

"Hey you two lovebirds, are you coming?" Sofia called for them, Lena and Alex both blushing before they hurried after Alex’s cousin and Kara. 

"That would be your room, Kara’s and Querl’s room is a few rooms away, you can get all set, I’m sure mom will have a few appetizers ready for you when you’re finished with unpacking." Sofia said before she opened the door of the room that Alex and Lena would share for the next week. 

Alex stepped into the room, Lena following behind her reluctantly, looking around the room warily before she closed the door. 

"There’s only one bed." Lena stated staring at the bed in the middle of the room before she looked at Alex.  
"Uhh I can sleep on the floor, I guess." Alex offered quickly while Lena raised her eyebrow.   
"You don’t seriously think that I’ll let you sleep on the floor, do you?"   
"No…?" Alex said more question than answer while Lena laughed. 

"I think the bed is big enough for two, you can keep your hands to yourself, right?"   
Alex almost choked but quickly recovered, shooting back a short "I don’t know, can you?" 

Lena threw an unreadable glance Alex’s way before a hint of a smile crossed over her face.   
"I think I’ll be able to contain myself." She then said before she turned towards her suitcase opening it and taking out a few of her clothes. 

"Don’t you want to unpack?" She asked looking up at Alex who was standing at the balcony door watching Lena silently. 

"I… Yes, I guess I do." Alex replied reluctantly before she joined Lena, starting to unpack her clothes, placing them neatly in the wardrobe. 

"So that whole lake thing, do we really have to go there?" Lena asked after they spent a few minutes in silence.   
Alex looked up in surprise, tilting her head to the side looking at Lena with a questioning look. 

"I don’t think so, but why? Don’t you want to go?"  
"It’s not that I’m just not really used to stuff like that. I tend to stay on my own because apart from Kara I have very few friends and don’t even get started on my family."

Alex’s gaze softened, she hadn’t thought about it in that way and now she felt a little bit like an asshole for not considering Lena’s feelings.

"If you don’t want to go there we can surely make up an excuse, I’m basically the reason why you were dragged into this and I really don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about being here, this trip is also supposed to be fun for you, I don’t want to ruin it for you." Alex said sitting down on the bed looking at Lena who was still leaned about her suitcase. 

"Don’t worry about me, I’ll do alright, I get that you probably want to spend some time with your family, I just don’t want to screw up." Lena said with a hesitant smile. 

"Hey, don’t say that. There’s no way that you could possibly screw this up. You’re doing me a huge favor by helping me at all and I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it." Alex reached for Lena’s hand and to her surprise the raven haired woman didn’t flinch back, instead allowing Alex to take her hand and intertwine their fingers. 

"You really mean that, don’t you?" Lena asked silently meeting Alex’s gaze.   
"Of course I do. If there ever is any way to make it up to you, just let me know." Alex said tracing circles with her thumb over Lena’s hand who relaxed under Alex’s touch.

"Guys, do you want something to eat? Aunt Mary made some appetizers and I feel like I can smell them from my room." Kara suddenly called from outside making Alex and Lena jump away from each other, Alex hurrying to the door. 

"We’ll be downstairs in a minute." She said opening the door for Kara who was grinning at her like it was Christmas Eve. 

"Just hurry up, otherwise I might eat it all on my own, you know how delicious aunt Mary’s food is." Kara said excitedly almost jumping up and down in excitement while Alex looked at her laughing. 

"Yeah go on, go downstairs, we’ll join you in a minute, right Lena?" She said turning back to Lena who was nodding, a smile crossing over her face before she stood up from the bed and joined Alex at the door. 

"We can go now, I’m ready." Alex shrugged her shoulders turning to Kara and saying "I guess we’re coming with you right now." 

"Yay." Kara said gingerly before she all but ran down the stairs, Alex laughing while she watched her sister.  
"She’s acting like such a child sometimes." She said while she looked at Lena who was also grinning. 

"Well you have to admit that it is kind of adorable. Come on, otherwise I fear that Kara will really eat everything before we even make it downstairs." Lena said reaching for Alex’s hand before they started to walk down the stairs towards the living room where aunt Mary was already awaiting them with a giant plate of food.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to ask, where did you two meet and for how long have you been dating? Alex rarely talks about her private life, you can’t imagine how hard it is to get any information from her." Aunt Mary was looking at Lena expectantly who hesitated for a few seconds. 

"Mom, don’t put her on the spot like that, if they want to keep their private life private we have to accept that." Sofia said giving Lena a comforting smile while Alex tried not to glare at her aunt who probably wouldn’t give up so easily. 

"If Alex doesn’t want to tell us anything that’s her choice, doesn’t mean that Lena doesn’t want to talk about it either, right dear?" Aunt Mary said with a sickening sweet smile thrown Lena’s way who shifted on the couch uncomfortably. 

"You don’t have to tell her, aunt Mary is just naturally nosy." Alex said placing her hand on Lena’s knee now openly glaring at her aunt. 

"Alex, it’s alright if she wants to know there’s no reason why we shouldn’t tell her." Lena said with a soft smile putting her hand over Alex’s before she gave it a gentle squeeze that made Alex’s heart flutter a little bit more than she wanted to admit.

Lena turned towards aunt Mary before she started to talk again.   
"I actually met Kara first. She was interviewing me for an article about L-Corp and I guess we got a bit carried away and started talking about some other stuff as well and we got along quite well and eventually became friends. A few weeks later Kara invited me for game night at her place and Alex was there as well. She seemed a bit cold and distant at first but I quickly realized that it was only for show and that she’s a big softy underneath so after a few game nights and getting to know Alex a bit more I asked her out because I knew that even though she might like me, she wouldn’t dare to take the first step." Lena finished with a smirk while Alex hid her head behind a pillow. 

"Awww Alex being a big softy and afraid of asking girls out is one of the cutest things I’ve ever heard of." Sofia cut in while Kara tried not to start laughing and failing miserably. 

"Are you making fun of me?" Alex asked pouting while Lena leaned against her, wrapping her arm around Alex in the process.

"No of course not, I wouldn’t you know that. It is just incredibly cute how you’re really confident one second and then suddenly turn into a nervous mess." Lena said smiling brightly at Alex almost like she actually meant what she was saying which made Alex blush even though she tried to hide it.

"Aww you guys are really cute together, aren’t they mom?" Sofia asked looking at them for a few seconds before she turned her gaze towards her mother, who nodded slowly even though there was a kind of hesitation in her gaze that made Alex think that maybe she wasn’t buying their little play completely. 

"For how long have you been engaged? It sounds like it happened fairly recently." Aunt Mary asked looking very skeptical and Alex quickly remembered that she had to be careful with her answer since she had already told aunt Mary that she was bringing along her fiancée when she was still engaged to Maggie. 

"For over a year actually, we’ve known each other for almost two years now and I knew right away that she was the one so I had to make sure that she doesn’t get away." Alex said smiling at Lena who was returning the gaze with an emotion Alex wasn’t quite able to identify. 

"Wow that sounds like it was so romantic." Sofia said sighing contently while Lena laughed.

"It really wasn’t, she came home from work all beaten up and I was so worried because she really looked horrible. So there I was, worrying that she might have several broken ribs and Miss Danvers over here really has the nerve to laugh and then get down on one knee and propose." Lena said smiling at Alex lovingly, making it incredibly hard for Alex to think straight or really to think anything at all. If she hadn’t known any better she surely would’ve believed Lena’s story. 

"How do you manage to keep your engagement private? Can’t be easy considering how well known you are." Aunt Mary chimed in once again looking at Lena with a questioning look making Lena shift on her seat.

"It wasn’t always easy especially in the beginning but we both knew that we had to keep our relationship under wraps. Alex being an FBI agent could’ve put a target on my back and my popularity with the press would’ve dragged her into the spotlight as well so it wouldn’t have been any good for either of us."

Aunt Mary nodded skeptical look still on her face.   
"Mom, stop questioning them like you’re in an investigation you’re not the FBI agent here." Sofia said suddenly offering Alex an apologetic look.

"What, I just want to know what’s going on in my niece’s life is that really too much to ask for?" Aunt Mary asked before Kara stepped in. 

"Speaking of, Sofia when will we finally meet your fiancé?" Sofia immediately started smiling brightly before she said "Oh he’ll be here by tomorrow morning. I am really excited for you guys to meet him, he really is one of a kind, I swear you’ll love him."

"I’m sure we will." Kara said with a smile before she stood up abruptly. 

"I am tired, I think I’ll head to bed. What about you guys?" Kara asked looking at Alex and Lena who quickly nodded, standing up as well. 

"But…" Aunt Mary protested but got interrupted by Sofia who whispered "Mom, leave it." before she looked at the other three smiling again. 

"Have a good night, we’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." 

"Which is starting at eight so don’t stay up too late." Aunt Mary said, Kara and Alex replying "Yes aunt Mary" at the same time.

"Come on, let’s go to our room." Alex said slightly tugging at Lena’s hand before she noticed Kara looking at them with a strange look on her face. 

Alex threw her sister a questioning look but Kara quickly looked somewhere else basically ignoring her. 

Alex made a mental note to ask Kara about it later, now it really was time to get to bed and far away from aunt Mary’s investigation. 

They made their way to the guest rooms, Kara wishing them a goodnight before she headed down the floor, Alex opening the door for Lena who quickly slipped inside the room, Alex following after her. 

"I’m sorry about all these questions, I’m sure that once the rest of the family arrives aunt Mary will leave us alone." Alex said throwing herself onto the bed before she pushed herself up, looking at Lena who was smiling at her. 

"It’s alright, it’s what I signed up for so don’t worry about it." 

Alex nodded smiling back at the CEO who was now heading towards the bathroom. 

"Would you mind if I go first?" She asked before she opened the door looking back at Alex with an almost uncertain look. 

"No, of course not, go ahead. I’ll just wait here, maybe check out what’s on tv right now." Alex said grabbing the tv remote while Lena headed into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex walked out of the bathroom an hour later, Lena had already fallen asleep, lying in the middle of the bed.

She had changed into sweatpants and a shirt after she had gotten out of the bathroom and must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for Alex to get back. 

Alex smiled, turning off the tv before she pulled a blanket over Lena and tried to slip into the bed next to her, which turned out to be quite hard since Lena was taking up most of the bed space. 

Finally Alex managed to slip under the covers which was also the moment in which Lena turned in her sleep, arm almost hitting Alex before it was thrown over her waist. 

Alex stiffened a bit, she certainly hadn’t planned to sleep this close to Lena, maybe she should’ve settled for the couch or the floor.

Not that she could change anything about it now, Lena already had her arm thrown around her, sleeping peacefully and Alex really didn’t want to wake her up, not when she looked like this, not when she was smiling in her sleep.

So Alex tried to relax, maybe Lena would move again in a few minutes and then perhaps she would be able to think properly again, until then she would just have to ignore the feeling of Lena’s arm around her.

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t like the feeling, quite the contrary actually but the thing was, she couldn’t afford the feelings that were slowly blossoming, Lena was doing this as a favor, she was acting as her fiancée, they weren’t actually engaged and while all of it seemed to be great in theory, Alex was pretty damn sure that in reality they wouldn’t stand a chance, so developing feelings was a very bad idea that she had to push back into the deepest corner of her mind. 

There was just something so captivating about Lena that made it incredibly hard not to think about her in a romantic way and to be honest, until today Alex had never spent a single thought on possibly having any sort of romantic feelings for the CEO, sure she had always known how attractive Lena was and maybe she had spent one or two thoughts on how Lena’s lips looked incredibly soft and kissable but Alex was usually good in shoving feelings aside and hiding them deep within.

She only knew two things, one of them being that Lena was incredible, the other one, well she was probably truly screwed. 

Right now Alex wasn’t sure if she would be able to get through the week without going insane.

Lena stirred a little bit in her sleep, but not enough to switch into a different position. 

Eventually Alex got really tired and feel asleep, Lena’s arm still wrapped around her. 

Lena was the first to wake up the next morning, feeling a bit out of place for the first seconds without knowing why until she remembered that she wasn’t at home. 

Then she registered that she was all wrapped around Alex who was still sleeping peacefully.

Lena knew that the second she would try to pull away Alex would wake up and that she wouldn’t have enough time to get far enough away to act like they hadn’t been all tangled up seconds ago.   
So what was she supposed to do, just stay still and act like she was still sleeping, hoping that Alex would wake up eventually and would know how to handle the situation? 

It seemed like a horrible idea, but it really was the only thing that came to her mind plus it would give her some extra time to snuggle up to Alex which was something she probably, most definitely shouldn’t be doing because this was her best friend’s sister and she shouldn’t like being as close to her as she was right now. 

When Kara had asked her to come along to the wedding, Lena had her suspicions, she knew Kara and she also knew when her best friend was hiding something from her which had obviously been the case when she invited her to come along to her cousin’s wedding. 

Of course she didn’t know that it was because Alex needed a fiancée but a little part of her had hoped that Alex didn’t have a date and that that’s why Kara asked her to come along, which was part of the reason why she agreed. 

She had always thought that Alex was attractive and that there really was something about her that made her seem just a tad more interesting than anyone else she had ever met.

While she had teased Alex about not daring to make a move on her the previous day, Lena really was the one who never would’ve dared to ask Alex out. 

The risk of getting rejected seemed too high and Lena wasn’t willing to take it, at least not yet.

The only thing she could hope for was that she would get closer to Alex over the week and then she could decide on wether she should approach it any further or if she would only burn herself. 

"What are you thinking about?" Alex suddenly interrupted her thoughts, voice still sleepy, gaze locked onto Lena.

"You’re awake." Lena stated while Alex nodded slowly with a hesitant smile. 

"I didn’t think that you were into cuddling." Alex said with a sly smirk while Lena blushed furiously. 

"I am not into cuddling." Lena protested hastily while Alex laughed. 

"Oh you sure were yesterday night. You don’t need to act like you aren’t, it’s alright." She offered Lena a small smile before she slowly started to untangle herself before she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. 

"You don’t mind me going first this time, do you?" She asked looking back at Lena who was still lying down. 

"No of course not, I might sleep for a bit longer." 

Alex gazed to the clock, before she replied. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but aunt Mary will be shouting for us to wake up any minute now and believe me, you won’t be able to sleep after that." 

"That sounds scary." Lena said laughing before she sighed and pushed herself up. 

"We’re probably going down to the lake right after breakfast, if you want you can pick out what you want to wear while I’m in the bathroom." Alex said before she closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Lena on her own. 

Lena was searching for a bikini when Mary’s voice cut through the entire house.   
Alex certainly hadn’t been wrong, Lena probably could’ve been in a very deep sleep and would’ve woken up within less than a second. 

"Told you." Alex said in that moment emerging from the bathroom, wrapped into a towel, hair still wet, catching Lena completely off guard. 

"Oh uhm… yeah I guess you were." Lena stammered trying to look anywhere but at Alex. 

"See something you like?" Alex asked, Lena almost choking before she realized that Alex was talking about the bikinis that Lena was holding. 

"I think I’m going to take this one." Lena said putting back the other bikini. 

"Great, you should get ready, aunt Mary doesn’t like it when people are late for breakfast." 

"You’re one to talk, you’re not ready to go either, or were you planning to eat breakfast wearing that?" Lena asked amused motioning towards the towel that was wrapped around Alex. 

"Aww don’t you like it? It’s my favorite towel." Alex said pouting, making Lena laugh before Alex turned serious again. 

"You should really go shower though, I meant what I said about Mary and being late." 

"Already on my way." Lena replied hurrying over to the bathroom quickly closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara and Querl were already sitting at the table when Lena and Alex walked into the eating room.   
The moment that Querl saw Lena, Alex realized that they probably had a huge problem but it was already too late. 

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Querl asked before Kara could stop him. 

Aunt Mary who was sitting across from Kara looked towards Querl with a questioning look before she turned her gaze towards Alex and Lena who both stood in the eating room, Alex desperately trying to think of something to say. 

Kara came to her rescue, putting her hand onto Querl’s before she said "Oh didn’t I tell you? Lena was able to manage to reschedule the meetings for next week, so she could join us here, isn’t that super cute of her, rearranging business for her fiancée?"   
Kara smiled looking at Querl, hoping that he would get the point. 

Lena quickly added a "The things I’d do for love." before she took Alex’s hand in hers who softly smiled back at her. 

"That’s great, I really thought you wouldn’t be able to make it here, it sounded like you were crazy busy last time we talked."   
Querl said with a grin, Alex calming down the second that she realized that he had understood and was playing along.

Mary nodded shortly before she started to talk.   
"What are you two waiting for, the scrambled eggs are getting cold." 

"Of course." Alex said, walking over to the table, pulling back the chair for Lena before she sat down beside her. 

"Where’s Sofia?" Alex asked while she put some scrambled eggs onto Lena’s plate.  
"She should be here any minute, she wanted to welcome Samuel." Aunt Mary explained, looking towards the door that still remained shut. 

"May I ask what the plans for today are?" Querl chimed in politely before he took a bite from his croissant. 

"Hasn’t Kara filled you in on the plans for today yet?" Mary asked looking at Kara who shrunk a bit in her seat.  
"I didn’t really have time to do so, you called for breakfast right when Querl arrived so we got here as fast as possible."   
"You don’t need to make up excuses, just tell the poor man what we have planned for today." Mary said smiling at Querl who was smiling back hesitantly.

"We’re going to head down to the lake after breakfast to go for a swim. You’re going to love it, the water is really refreshing and so clear, I swear it will be clearer than any water you’ve ever seen and this time of the year it is both refreshing yet kind of warm, so you won’t get a cold, I know how sensitive you are when it comes to weather. After that we’ll head back to the ranch for lunch and after that we’re going into town to go cake tasting, which, if I might add, is already my favorite part of the day." Kara finished off her explanation with a huge grin on her face while Querl nodded slowly. 

"I see, that sounds like it will be a lot of fun." He cut into his croissant before he put some chocolate cream onto it. 

Time passed quickly and soon everyone was finished with their breakfast.   
Sofia and Samuel hadn’t showed up yet, so Mary told them to get ready for the lake and that she would go looking for her daughter. 

As soon as they were on their way to their rooms, Alex dragged Kara aside before stopping and looking at her sister.   
"You didn’t tell Querl?" She asked looking at Kara who shrugged her shoulders.   
"Didn’t have enough time this morning."  
"You had enough time before we got here though since you were the one who even brought Lena into this." Alex said eying Kara warily.   
"I didn’t think that it would be necessary, okay?" Kara said holding her hands up in defense.   
"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked confused while Kara remained silent. 

"Kara, what was that supposed to mean?" Alex repeated her question slowly looking at her younger sister.   
"I thought that Lena would say no, okay?" Kara said a bit louder than she had probably intended. 

"What? Then why did you even ask her to come?" Alex asked completely confused by her sister’s confession. 

"I thought that you would realize how ridiculous that whole plan is. You can’t just act like you’re engaged." Kara said chewing on her lip carefully avoiding Alex’s gaze. 

"So what, you’re basically waiting for me to screw this up? Wow, thanks a lot."  
Alex said hurt while Kara’s gaze softened a bit. 

"That’s not..."  
"Alex are you h...", Lena stopped mid sentence when she spotted the two sisters.   
"Is everything alright?" She asked worried look on her face. 

Alex smiled softly before she walked over to her, saying "Yes, everything’s good, I just told Kara that she should’ve told Querl about the plan." 

Lena was looking at her skeptically and Alex knew exactly that she didn’t buy a single word that she had just said but despite it Lena nodded and said "I see. We should go to our room and change, your aunt seemed to have a pretty strict time plan." 

"Of course, following right after you." Alex said throwing one last glance towards Kara before she turned around and followed Lena. 

As soon as the door of their room was closed behind them Lena turned to her.   
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"What?" Alex asked irritated before she looked at Lena who was looking at her patiently with a hint of a smile. 

"Do you want to talk about what was going on with Kara? You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I just wanted to let you know that I am here when you want to talk about it."

"Why did you agree to do this?" Alex asked her heart racing in her chest.   
"What do you mean?" Lena asked sitting down on the bed patting the spot next to her, motioning for Alex to sit down next to her. 

"Kara said she only asked you to come along because she was convinced that you would say no." Alex said silently looking down at the floor. 

"I didn’t know that. I am here though and I said yes, so what does it matter?" Lena asked softly putting her hand onto Alex’s knee who slowly looked up. 

"She’s my sister, why would she willingly sabotage me like that? We’re supposed to always have each others back, I just… I don’t get it."   
"I’m sure Kara didn’t do it to hurt your feelings." Lena said, looking at Alex who nodded hesitantly. 

"You’re probably right. Come on, we should change and get downstairs."   
"Aunt Mary doesn’t like to wait, I know." Lena said with a grin while Alex slightly elbowed her, earning an offended look from Lena.   
"What was that for? It was the truth." Lena said while Alex made a run for the bathroom. 

"I felt like it." She shouted while Lena shook her head laughing.

"Alex?" Lena asked after Alex didn’t say anything for a few minutes.   
"Yes?" Alex replied opening the door to the bathroom peeking out, meeting Lena’s gaze.   
"I really enjoy being here… with you." Lena said with a soft smile on her lips that Alex quickly returned.   
"I like being here with you as well."


	8. Chapter 8

The water was warmer than Lena had expected.   
Alex looked as hot in a bikini as she had expected.   
Additionally the sun was burning down on them, it was going to be a very hot day.   
Sofia had briefly introduced them to Samuel, her fiancé before they had headed out to the lake. 

Kara was currently laying down on a beach towel, reading a book, Alex was currently playing beach volleyball with Querl, Sofia and Samuel while Lena was slowly making her way into the water. 

She was almost inside when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, making her yelp in surprise. 

"Relax it’s me." Alex said giggling before Lena spun around glaring at her. 

"Don’t you ever dare to do this again." She said while Alex gaze softened. 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you." Alex said putting her hand onto Lena’s shoulder who started to smirk. 

"Hmm, does that mean I get to pick my revenge?" Lena asked while Alex slowly backed away. 

"No whatever you are planning…" Alex was interrupted by Lena who was chasing after her, toppling both of them into the water, Alex shrieking as she hit the water. 

Both of them reappeared on the surface a few seconds later, Alex coughing while Lena was laughing. 

"Oh I’m so going to repay you for that." Alex said splashing Lena with water who quickly ducked back into the water, swimming closer to Alex, before she reached out to drag her under water. 

When they came up again they were incredibly close, lips almost touching.   
Alex blinked before she looked back into Lena’s eyes. 

"Get a room, you two." Kara suddenly shouted, making Alex whirl around while she heard Sofia say "Kara, leave them alone, they’re way too cute to be interrupted." 

Alex turned back to Lena who was looking down at the water, splashing the water with her foot. 

"Hey you’re doing okay?" Alex asked reaching out for Lena’s hand. 

"Yeah, it’s fine." Lena quickly brushed her off, leaving Alex with a strange feeling. 

"I can hear you thinking." Lena said while Alex looked at her. 

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Alex asked smile returning to her face. 

"Hmm I might have an idea or two." Lena said smirking before she splashed Alex once again. 

"Oh you just wait, you’re getting that back." Alex shouted before she splashed Lena who this time wasn’t fast enough to duck. 

"You got me there." Lena said laughing before she walked deeper into the water. 

"Want to race?" Alex asked with a grin motioning to a little island in the middle of the lake.

"I thought you’d never ask. Think you can beat me?" Lena asked with a smile coming closer to Alex once again. 

"What do I get if I win?" Alex asked gaze never leaving Lena’s eyes. 

"What do you want?" Lena replied gaze dropping to Alex’s lips for a second before she looked back into Alex’s eyes. 

"Something I shouldn’t want to have." Alex whispered back almost breathless. 

"Good thing that you’re losing then." Lena said before she laughed and turned around to swim away, Alex quickly trying to catch up.

Lena was fast, really fast and she did have a slight head start compared to Alex, but eventually Alex caught up to her and managed to get ahead. 

When she reached the little island she turned around triumphantly smirking at Lena who was swimming towards her.

"Did you do competitive swimming at some point in your life or are you just that fast?" Lena asked while Alex laughed. 

"No I guess I’m just good with getting what I want." 

"Oh are you?" Lena asked eyebrow raised stopping right in front of Alex. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked confused when Lena reached for her face. 

"You wanted something you shouldn’t want, right?" Lena whispered before she leaned in, kissing Alex carefully.

"Alex, Lena! It’s lunchtime!" Kara shouted right in this moment and Alex and Lena quickly scrambled away from each other, both of them avoiding the others gaze.

"What were you doing over there?" Kara asked as soon as they arrived back where the others had been waiting for them. 

"We did a race, Alex won." Lena said quickly grabbing a towel to dry herself off.   
Alex quietly reached for another towel to do the same, avoiding to look at either Kara or Lena. 

Kara’s gaze quickly went from Lena to Alex and back again, clearly catching on that something wasn’t quite right.

Alex tried to avoid Kara’s questioning look as good as she could, she really didn’t want to talk about what just happened, especially not with Kara who had been acting strange ever since they arrived.

"Mom called, lunch will be ready soon, which is why we should head back now." Sofia explained while she shoved her own towel into her beach bag, Samuel handing her the volleyball which disappeared into the bag as well. 

"Will we have enough time to come back here at some point?" Lena asked looking back towards the little island in the middle of the lake.

"Probably not today, but I guess you can go tomorrow while Samuel, Mom and I are checking out the location for the wedding." 

"What? But Querl and I wanted to come along to see the location." Kara protested while Querl raised an eyebrow. 

"Well then you guys can come along and Alex and Lena can go back here, I’m sure you’d love to get some time alone." Sofia said with a wink, making both Alex and Lena blush while Kara rolled her eyes. 

"We can discuss this later, we really need to head back to the ranch now, otherwise mom will have our heads and not a single one of us will live to see another day." Sofia said and everyone quickly packed their stuff together to get back to the ranch. 

Aunt Mary was already waiting for them, still wearing her apron and a grim expression on her face.   
"You are late." She stated staring daggers at them. 

"Sorry mom, we kind of lost track of time and it took us some time to get back here, but we’re really looking forward to whatever you have prepared for us." Sofia said quickly making her mom smile. 

"Just get inside, lunch is ready, I hope that it’s still warm enough."

Everyone quickly got into the house, rushing towards the eating room, quickly finding their seats. 

Alex sat down next to Lena both of them remaining silent.   
Alex sneaked a glance at Lena but quickly looked away as soon as she realized that Lena was looking at her as well. 

"Can I talk to you later?" Alex whispered, meeting Lena’s gaze for the first time since their kiss earlier.   
"Yes, that sounds like an idea." Lena replied quietly with an unsure smile. 

"Lunch is served." Aunt Mary shouted in that moment, walking through the door with a very big pot, interrupting Alex’s and Lena’s conversation once again.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn’t get the chance to talk about it because as soon as they were finished with lunch, Mary urged them on to get dressed for their visit to the town. 

Alex was looking through the closet, pulling out a jeans and a white polo shirt before she turned around to look at Lena who was scrolling through her phone. 

"Everything alright?" Lena nodded absentmindedly before she looked up. 

"Yes, I just have to make one or two calls, then I’ll get dressed, I promise." 

"Ok, no problem. I’ll go change meanwhile." Another nod from Lena’s side right before she called someone. 

Alex disappeared into the bathroom to change clothes.  
As soon as she closed the bathroom door behind her she took a deep breath. 

Lena and her had kissed and now everything was all messed up.   
She didn’t know how to behave around her anymore, she wasn’t even sure which one of them had initiated the kiss. 

While her feelings were a good thing for the being convincing in front of her relatives part, it certainly was a problem when it came to pretty much everything else and the kiss probably only made things worse because now Lena did likely know that Alex was having feelings for her.

"Alex, you’re okay in there?" Lena’s voice sounded through the door and Alex quickly said "Yes, will be right back outside." before she quickly put on the polo shirt and rushed outside to meet Lena who was already walking around the room impatiently. 

"Sorry that we didn’t have enough time to talk…" Alex said slowly and Lena nodded before she said "We’ll just do it later, this evening when everything is quiet and we’re alone." 

"Alex, Lena are you coming? We’ll be late otherwise." Sofia shouted from outside their room.

"Guess we should go." Alex said before she replied to her cousin "Be right outside." 

Alex didn’t want to leave the room, she felt like she needed to talk with Lena right now because the situation was driving her crazy. 

She saw hesitation in Lena’s eyes when Lena reached for her hand, she wasn’t sure if there might’ve been a hint of discomfort in her gaze as well, or perhaps she was just imagining things because she was even more nervous than before. 

"Relax. Everything’s alright." Lena said almost calmly and Alex nodded slowly, accepting Lena’s hand before she opened the door with her free hand. 

"Come on guys, we need to be at the bakery in twenty minutes." Sofia said before she turned towards Kara and Querl’s room. 

"Let me guess, Kara and Querl aren’t ready yet?" Alex asked with a smirk while Sofia rolled her eyes. 

"You know your sister, always the one who’s showing up late." 

"That’s probably in no way comforting for you but Querl’s exactly the same as Kara when it comes to punctuality." Alex said while Sofia groaned in annoyance. 

"This is just great. I should probably tell Samuel that he should drive into town so that at least one of us is there on time." 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. We’re here and we’re ready to go." Kara shouted barging through the door of her room followed by Querl who gave them a sheepish smile and mumbled something that sounded like "My apologies." 

"Great, now that all of you are ready to go let’s quickly go downstairs, because I don’t want to be late for cake tasting. I’m nervous enough already, please don’t make me regret choosing you as the ones who are allowed to help with wedding preparations." Sofia said sounding anxious. 

"Calm down, please. Listen to me Sofia, we’ll be there in time, I promise." Alex said while Lena nodded and offered Sofia an encouraging smile.

Sofia took a deep breath before she nodded and even smiled a little bit.   
"You’re right, I’m just nervous, I want my wedding to be special." 

"We want that for you as well. Let’s go." Alex said with a soft smile before all of them made their way downstairs. 

Samuel was already waiting for them with a mini bus that could fit all of them inside. 

They almost arrived in time, they were five minutes late, but the baker didn’t seem to mind at all, greeting them very friendly and then getting straight to work. 

"From what your mother told me, we already prepared some variations, we can look through those and see if there’s anything you like or if we still need to change some things about the cake."   
He said guiding them to a table where they could all sit down before he placed a bunch of pictures on the table. 

"Those are just some ideas, of course the flavoring and color is changeable, as are decorations. I’ll leave you alone to look at them for a few minutes and then we can talk if that’s alright with you." He said with a gentle smile. 

"That would be very nice, thank you." Samuel said while Sofia was already looking through the pictures. 

Alex sneaked a glance at Lena who was sitting next to her, hands laid on the table like she didn’t know what to do or if she felt like she had no purpose being there. 

Hesitantly Alex laid her hand onto Lena’s watching a smile creep up on Lena’s face. 

"You’re doing alright?" Alex whispered trying not to gain the attention of the others.   
"I just feel a bit out of place, but don’t worry about it it’ll be fine." Lena whispered back. 

"Hey guys would that be something for you?" Sofia asked before she handed them a picture of a very beautiful looking wedding cake. 

"For us?" Alex asked with wide eyes while Sofia laughed. 

"Relax, I’m not pushing to find out the date of your wedding." 

Alex saw how Lena’s face went pale for a few seconds before she slowly regained her composure. 

"Oh.. we don’t have a date yet. We want to take our time, so it might be a while until we actually have the wedding." Alex said quickly, hoping that her cousin would buy it. 

"Aww, so not anytime soon?" Sofia asked sounding disappointed while Kara rolled her eyes before she looked out of the window. 

"Sorry to disappoint, you’ll be the first to know when we have a date." Alex said trying to ignore the sinking feeling that she would never actually be able to tell Sofia a date since she wasn’t even with Lena let alone marrying her at some point in the future. 

Sofia beamed at her brightly before she refocused on the wedding cake pictures. 

The baker joined them shortly after, asking if they wanted to talk about cake flavors and frosting.   
Alex kind of zoned out at some point, this really wasn’t her thing but at least Sofia seemed very happy to discuss everything. 

Alex meanwhile was sneaking glances at Lena every chance she got. Lena was smiling while she tasted some of the chocolate sample that the baker gave them. 

Suddenly she turned her head towards Alex with a smirk. 

"Want some?" She asked offering her spoon with the chocolate sample. 

Alex stared at the chocolate cake for a few seconds then at Lena and then she was finally able to nod.   
Lena was still smirking when she lifted the spoon towards Alex’s mouth feeding her the cake sample. 

"Hmm delicious." Alex mumbled while she was still looking at Lena who was smiling at her now, even though there still was a mischievous spark in her gaze.

"I take it that you two are voting for chocolate flavor?" Sofia interrupted their exchange of glances with a smile. 

"Definitely." Lena and Alex said at the same time. 

"I liked strawberry better." Kara said before she grabbed Alex’s spoon that still had the strawberry cake sample on it. 

"I’m torn between Red Velvet and Chocolate, both tasted exquisit." Querl said putting down his now empty spoon. 

"What do you think?" Sofia asked turning towards Samuel who still had his spoon with strawberry cake in front of him. 

"I have to agree with Querl, Red Velvet or Chocolate, strawberry is not my thing." He said while Sofia pouted a little bit.

"I personally love strawberry, but I really enjoy the chocolate cake as well and since you don’t like strawberry, I think we should go with chocolate." Sofia said while Kara quickly snatched Samuel’s strawberry cake. 

"Excellent, let’s move on to the frosting and decorations then." The baker chimed in before he placed a big catalogue with different bridal figurines in it on the table. 

It took them almost two hours to finally have everything figured out, Alex was exhausted when they stepped out of the bakery.   
She was holding Lena’s hand and they were walking a few steps behind the others to the car. 

A strange feeling overcame Alex, it was almost like they were being watched, but when she turned around warily she couldn’t see someone who was suspicious. 

"Are you okay?" Lena asked concerned and stopped to look at Alex who quickly nodded. 

"It’s probably nothing, just had a weird feeling." She said like it didn’t really bother her. 

Lena nodded slowly before she smiled at her and said "We should probably get going, we don’t want your family to leave without us, right?" Alex laughed before both of them hurried towards the others that were way ahead of them now. 

It was later in the evening Alex, Lena, Kara and Querl were sitting in the living room, watching tv.   
Aunt Mary was already in bed, she mentioned a horrible migraine a few hours earlier and hadn’t been seen since then.   
Sofia and Samuel had left an hour ago to have dinner.

Alex was refilling their wine glasses when Lena’s phone started ringing. 

Lena ignored it but when it didn’t stop ringing she stood up and said "I have to take this, be right back." 

She left the living room, leaving Alex alone with Kara and Querl.   
Kara sighed before she grabbed the tv remote. 

"This is boring, can we watch something else?" Kara asked before she flipped through the Netflix main site.

Lena walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Alex, face completely pale.  
"Lena? What’s going on?" Alex asked reaching for her hand. 

"We might have a little problem. Can someone hand me the remote?" Lena asked Kara handing her the remote with a questioning look. 

Lena quickly switched back to normal tv and then skipped through the channels until she found what she was looking for. 

Alex face paled when she saw the headline and the video of them holding hands while they were walking through town earlier.

"Who’s Lena Luthor’s mysterious girlfriend? Well at least they didn’t call you gal pals." Querl said while Alex and Lena were both staring at the tv screen. 

"I kind of have to release a statement." Lena said sounding dangerously calm before she glanced at Alex who wasn’t able to say anything. 

Her thoughts were racing, this was all her fault, if she hadn’t insisted on needing a date for the wedding Lena wouldn’t have been dragged into this and there would be no need to fix a possible PR disaster.

"So you’re going to tell aunt Mary and Sofia what’s going on before you tell the press that you’re just friends or do you want them to find out when the statement is released?" Kara asked while Lena raised her eyebrow. 

"I’m not going to tell them anything." Lena said while Alex looked up and added  
"She’s right, I’m going to do it, it’s not her fault. I should be the one to tell them." 

"You’re not going to tell them anything either." Lena replied still calmly while Alex looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean? I don’t want them to find out because they see a statement on the news, I messed up enough already."

"You’re not going to tell them, because I’m not going to deny anything, by tomorrow you’ll officially be my fiancée."


	10. Chapter 10

"I’m sorry what?" Kara asked unable to hide the expression of complete shock while Alex stared at Lena wide eyed.

"Only if that’s alright with you, of course." Lena said looking at Alex.

"Lena, that’s just crazy. You can’t play fiancées in front of the whole world, someone will find out eventually." Kara said while Lena shook her head slowly. 

"It’s working for now, we’ll release the statement, then it’s going to be hell for a few months and after that things will hopefully calm down and after some time we can say that things just didn’t work out the way we wanted them to and that we decided to remain friends, but called the engagement off." Lena looked at Alex her gaze softening before she reached out for Alex’s hand. 

"That is if you’re alright with it. I won’t make the decision without you, if you want to call this off right now, then we’ll do it your way." 

Alex’s mind was racing, what was she supposed to say?   
She didn’t want to enable Lena of eventually developing a real relationship within the next months, but at the same time she couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to have Lena as her fiancée at least for the next few months. 

She couldn’t act this selfish though, could she? But then again Lena was the one who had the idea and they had kissed and still not talked about it.   
They needed to talk about it, how could she make such a decision without having talked about the kiss?

Lena saw the conflicted look in Alex’s eyes. Part of her hoped that it wasn’t because Alex didn’t want to be this close with her after what had happened earlier in the day.

She realized that Alex probably wouldn’t be able to make a decision anytime soon so she decided to say something instead. 

"I think it’s best if we head to our room, we can talk about it later or tomorrow if you want to." 

Alex nodded slowly, almost like she wasn’t even there, Lena couldn’t blame her she was just as much in shock as Alex was, she had no idea how the paparazzi had found them.

"Isn’t this something we all should discuss together?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, this is between Alex and me, you can say what your opinion on the matter is, but Alex will be the one who gets to make the decision." Lena replied voice a bit sharper than she had intended making Kara frown. 

"I need a minute." Alex said suddenly before she left the room, Lena watching after her with a longing look. 

"You should go to your room, I’m sure Alex will go there in a few minutes." Querl said while Lena nodded absentmindedly. 

"Have a good night." She said silently before she left the room as well, leaving Kara and Querl behind. 

Alex wasn’t in their room, of course she wasn’t she had probably scared her away with her idea.

Lena thought about going after her, but then again Alex had quite a head start and contrary to Lena she actually knew where she was going, while Lena had no idea where Alex would possibly go.   
Instead now she would have to wait for Alex to return, well she hoped that Alex would return and wouldn’t just sleep somewhere outside.

The kiss wasn’t planned and they still didn’t have the chance to talk about it and now everything was just so much worse. 

Lena thought that her plan would buy them some time, time to figure out what possibly was between them, but maybe she had imagined things, maybe their kiss just had happened in the heat of the moment and not because Alex felt the same way she was feeling. 

Perhaps her idea to make the engagement official had pushed Alex away just when Lena had thought that she was within reach. 

What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t just sit around and wait for Alex to come back, then again what choices did she have? 

Lena walked around the room, desperately trying to come up with an idea on what to do. 

She shouldn’t have put Alex on the spot in front of Kara and Querl, they should’ve talked about this privately.

Suddenly the door creaked open, Lena’s gaze snapping up to meet Alex’s who stepped into the room with a frown on her face. 

Lena stayed silent, she would give Alex the chance to speak first, otherwise she would just remain silent. 

"I’m sorry for just running away earlier." Alex said looking down at the floor before she stepped further into the room. 

"It’s alright, I get it. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that." Lena replied trying to calm herself down.

"No you didn’t, please don’t blame yourself for this, none of this is your fault, this is all on me and I’m so sorry that I dragged you into this."

"So you’re not mad at me?" Lena asked while Alex looked at her completely stunned. 

"What? No why would I be? Of course I’m not mad at you, I brought you into this whole mess, if anything I’m thankful that you’re still trying to save this somehow." 

They exchanged a look while Lena slowly took two steps towards Alex. 

"So can I count you in?" 

"You really want to pretend that we’re engaged in front of the whole world?" Alex asked hesitantly while Lena bit her lower lip nervously before she nodded. 

"Yes."   
To be honest, Lena didn’t want to pretend that they were engaged, she kind of wished that she actually were engaged to Alex, but it was not like she could say that out loud. 

Alex’s smile wavered for a second and Lena thought that maybe she would back out and just tell her that it was a crazy idea, which admittedly it was, but then the smile was right back in place and she nodded almost enthusiastically.   
"Okay, then we’ll do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Querl closed the door of the bedroom and turned to Kara who was sitting on their bed.   
"So that was kind of crazy. Surprising that those paparazzi found us here, in a little town like that." Querl said stepping towards their closet, picking out some pajamas. 

"Yes, absolutely, crazy that they’d follow Lena around like that." Kara replied before she let herself fall back onto the soft mattress. 

"I’m wondering how they found out, if only we knew a reporter who has some connections with newspapers." Querl said eyeing Kara cautiously. 

"What are you implying?" Kara asked sharply, sitting up again to look at Querl who was holding her gaze. 

"You know exactly what I’m saying." Querl shot back while Kara shrugged her shoulders carelessly. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, it’s not like it matters."

"Except that it does. Why would you call the press on Alex and Lena? You know that they aren’t really engaged. You knew that this would put them in a spot where they either have to keep playing or," he stopped mid sentence eyeing Kara skeptically before he continued to speak "or they’d have to give this whole play up, which is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?" 

"And what if?" Kara shot back rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

"Why would you want that? Lena’s your best friend and Alex is your sister, why hurt them on purpose?" Querl asked sitting down on the bed while he eyed Kara curiously. 

"I’m not hurting anyone, why does no one get that?" Kara snapped at him while Querl just raised his left eyebrow. 

"Then why did you call the press on them? You had to know what would happen." Querl said obviously irritated by Kara’s behavior.  
He tried to be understanding, he was trying to follow whatever it was that Kara was planning, but he just wasn’t able to make sense of it and fully catch on. 

"I thought that it would make them come to their senses, that they would finally tell aunt Mary the truth when they’re forced to do it, okay? I never would’ve guessed that Lena would go to such great lengths to protect a lie she shouldn’t even be wrapped up in." Kara said almost a bit too loud for Querl’s liking. 

"Kara this is none of our business, it’s a thing between them we shouldn’t interfere at all. I get it that they’re both important to you, but you wouldn’t want anyone to mess with our love life either, would you?" 

Kara sighed still clearly annoyed before she spoke again.   
"It’s not that, I just don’t want them to get closer than necessary." 

Querl raised his eyebrow once again, not quite getting what Kara was trying to say.   
"Why? I think they’d be cute together, what’s so wrong with that?" 

"Someone will end up hurt, probably Lena. I don’t want her to get hurt she’s my best friend." Kara said, voice sharp and anger laced. 

"Why are you so stubborn about this? I don’t see any reason why someone would end up hurt. They both seem quite smitten with each other, why do you assume the worst?" Querl said trying to keep his voice down, he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary disturbance for aunt Mary who was probably sleeping in her room.

"They’re not! Alex is clearly not over Maggie which is a very good reason why she shouldn’t give Lena any hope about something that’s never going to work out." 

Querl shook his head slowly, looking at Kara like she was someone he didn’t even recognize anymore.   
This was unlike her, sure she sometimes was a bit too caring when it came to her family and friends, but usually she knew where to draw a line, so this was completely new. 

"How can you say that? Have you ever asked Alex if maybe she is over the whole Maggie thing or do you just assume that she’s not over it?" 

"She’s my sister, I know these kind of things." Kara muttered stubbornly while Querl sighed, quietly shaking his head at his girlfriend’s behavior. 

"I’m not sure if you really do, Kara. Don’t take this the wrong way but I think you’re really wrong about this. Now I might not be an expert on either Alex or Lena, but both of them seem to have genuine feelings for each other, they’re just both too unsure to act on it. Take Lena for example, do you really think she’s just helping Alex out because she wants to be a good friend? I don’t want to imply that she’s using the situation to get closer to Alex but I think that maybe the whole fake dating situation gave her the confidence to step into this and possibly go after her feelings, to figure out what she wants. I think it’s very possible that Alex is what she wants and if that’s the case, then you’ll have to live with it, no matter if you like it or not. Regarding Alex, of course she had no influence on who was going to be her date since that was your part, but it’s crystal clear that she likes Lena and I don’t mean it in a friendly way. Hell, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve believed that they’re actually dating, I’ve never seen Alex this flustered around anyone else. So while you seem to have your doubts about Alex’s intention, I am pretty sure that she’s falling for Lena so I don’t see one of them getting hurt in the near future. Do you really want to be the one who’s standing between them, keeping them apart when they could have something genuinely good? They might need some time to figure this out Kara, but please, don’t make it any harder for them than it has to be."   
Querl closed his monologue looking at Kara pleadingly who had gone completely silent the longer he had spoken. 

"You really think that they’d be good together?" She asked silently after spending a few minutes in complete silence. 

Querl nodded slowly reaching for Kara’s hand and offering her a small smile. 

"Listen, I know that it can be hard to see your best friend and your sister growing closer together. I get that this is probably terrifying for you because if it doesn’t work out, you would probably have to pick a side but if there’s really something between them, there’s nothing that will prevent it from happening. You know Lena, you know Alex, you know exactly how stubborn both of them can be, if they have feelings for each other, they’ll find a way to be together."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kara asked silently looking at Querl who shrugged his shoulders.   
"Nothing, just let them be, they’ll figure it out on their own."

Kara sighed and fell back down onto the bed, closing her eyes.   
"I really don’t want them to hurt each other, what am I supposed to do if that happens?" 

"If that really were to happen, we’ll worry about it when it happens." Querl said lying down next to Kara who nodded hesitantly. 

"You really think they can make it?" Kara asked after they spent a while in silence. 

"Yes, I do." Querl replied before both of them drifted into a quiet sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, good morning to you." Lena said the next morning when Alex blinked slowly, still sleepy but smiling as soon as she saw Lena. 

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep good?" Alex asked before she yawned and rolled around to fully look at Lena. 

"Could’ve been worse. I’m still trying to wrap my head around what happened yesterday." Lena said hesitantly daring to look into Alex’s eyes for a few seconds. 

"I know, I still don’t get how they found us. I thought it would be completely safe here, but I guess even small towns can be interesting to the press when you’re around." Alex smiled teasingly while Lena giggled and punched Alex’s shoulder lightly. 

"We should get up, I’m sure that aunt Mary is back to being her usual self, so we’ll probably hear from her very soon." Alex said before she rolled around to get up. 

She thought about asking Lena to talk about their kiss, but then again their relationship was fragile enough as it was right now with everything that had happened, could she really risk to take the dive and ask her about wether their kiss meant something? 

Was she willing to put her heart on the line when the answer could be no? How would she react if Lena told her that the kiss was a mistake and didn’t mean anything to her? 

"What’s on your mind?" Lena asked looking at Alex curiously. 

She was thinking about the same thing as Alex, she wanted to talk about the kiss desperately but at the same time she was so damn scared of pushing Alex away that she honestly wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to ask if their kiss meant something. 

"I’m not sure if now is the right time to discuss this." Alex replied trying to tear her gaze away from Lena, but she failed.  
There was something in Lena’s gaze that made her stare, like she was hypnotized and no longer able to move, she just couldn’t look away. 

"Alex…" Lena said when Mary’s voice cut her attempt to find out what was bothering Alex short. 

"Later, I promise." Alex said letting her hand linger on Lena’s before she reluctantly pulled it back smiling at Lena even though it wasn’t exactly a happy smile. 

"Alex?" Lena said looking at Alex with hesitation in her gaze. 

"Yes?" Alex replied, hoping that Lena wouldn’t start talking about the kiss. 

"Can we go back to the lake today? I don’t really feel like going to look at the wedding location, but I’d love to do some more swimming." 

The lake, where they had kissed, what if it happened again?   
Alex thought, but then again she kind of wanted it to happen again but at the same time she was more than just a little bit reluctant. 

She still wasn’t sure what it meant, she wasn’t sure if it meant anything to Lena.   
She looked at Lena who was looking back at her, hopeful expression on her face. How could she ever say no to that face? 

"Yes, of course. We can go back there right after breakfast." Alex replied before she could overthink the whole situation. 

Maybe it was a stupid move, maybe she should’ve said that they should check out the wedding location with the others, but she craved some alone time with Lena, she could only hope that she wouldn’t grow to regret it later on.   
Right now though, seeing the pure expression of glee in Lena’s eyes, Alex knew that for the moment it was the right choice. 

"Alex, Lena, whatever you guys are doing in there has to stop because mom expects you downstairs for breakfast in five minutes." Sofia’s voice rung through the door, interrupting the moment between them. 

"Guess we’ll head downstairs then." Alex said with a smile while Lena nodded hastily, rushing towards the door. 

"Do you want to eat breakfast in your pajamas?" Alex asked amused while Lena looked down, only now realizing that she didn’t change yet. 

"Oh, no that certainly wasn’t my intention." Lena said laughing while Alex smiled at her. 

"Come on, you can use the bathroom, I’ll change here." Alex said grabbing some clothes for herself before she turned back to look at Lena who was still looking through the closet. 

"Hey, Sofia said five minutes, just pick something, I’m sure you’ll look good no matter what you wear." Alex said teasingly while Lena turned around with a smirk. 

"Did you just say that I’m good looking?" Alex’s heart skipped a beat, it surely was what she was trying to imply and she had been aware that Lena would probably catch the hint, but she didn’t think about a possible reply from Lena. 

"Uhhh yes?" Alex asked hesitantly reminding herself that she should get dressed instead of complimenting Lena on her looks. 

"You don’t look so bad yourself." Lena said winking at her before she walked over to the bathroom with her clothes, swaying her hips a bit more than necessary while doing so, leaving behind a completely stunned Alex. 

Lena was going to be the death of her, she was certain of that, she wouldn’t make it through this week and she certainly wouldn’t live through the months to come now that Lena was going to announce their engagement to the press. 

Alex quickly changed clothes and by the time she was done, Lena had resurfaced from the bathroom offering Alex a small smile. 

"So about the whole press thing…" Lena started and Alex nodded before she said "I’m sure that by now aunt Mary has seen it in the morning news, we’ll just have to explain that with what happened, we’ve decided to finally make our engagement public. Is that alright with you?" 

Lena nodded quickly she was a bit anxious about their plan, she didn’t know how the public would react to their engagement, she wasn’t exactly the most liked person back home and she surely didn’t want to put Alex into harm’s way although she knew that Alex was more than capable of defending herself whenever necessary. 

"Ready to go?" Alex asked motioning towards the door before she offered Lena her hand with a soft smile on her lips. 

Lena smiled back, intertwining their fingers, before they walked over to the door, before they headed downstairs. 

"Wonderful that you two decided to show up." Aunt Mary greeted them with a raised eyebrow. 

"I’m sorry, but we still had some stuff to talk about, I’m sure by now everyone has seen the news, we’ve had to make a decision regarding what my publicist is going to tell the press." Lena said pulling back Alex’s chair for her before she sat down as well. 

Aunt Mary’s gaze softened a bit and she nodded slowly before she said "I understand. To what conclusion did you come if I may ask?"

Lena glanced at Alex who nodded, so Lena continued to speak "We’re going to make the engagement public. Now that the press has found out about us, there’s no use hiding our engagement anymore."

Aunt Mary nodded before she said "If you want to pull out of the wedding preparations, I completely get it, take as much time as you feel necessary. We’re going to take a look at the wedding location today with Kara and Querl but Kara already mentioned that you probably won’t join us." 

"That’s right, we wanted to go back to the lake, try to relax for a bit before hell breaks loose." Alex said reaching for Lena’s hand under the table before she gave it a light squeeze, Lena turning to her with a thankful smile. 

"Let us know if there’s anything we can do or when you want to help with the wedding preparations. I’ll let you know when we’re doing which activity so you can decided whenever you want to join us again." 

In that moment Sofia entered the dining room, a pan with fresh scrambled eggs in her hands. 

"Anyone want some?" Sofia asked with a smile, everyone loudly exclaiming that they indeed wanted some.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later Alex and Lena were sitting on their towels at the lake.  
Lena was trying to dry her hair with a towel, but so far she didn’t really succeed. 

"Need some help?" Alex asked with a smile getting a questioning look from Lena in return.

"What do you think that you can do it better?" She asked trying to hide her smile, but she probably failed in her attempt. 

"Maybe. You could use some sunscreen by the way, we don’t want you to get sunburned before the wedding, right?" Alex asked pulling a tube of sunscreen out of her bag.

Lena put down the towel looking at Alex with a hesitant smile. 

"Come here, I’ll help you." Alex said Lena slowly scooting closer to Alex turning her back towards her. 

Alex hesitated for a few seconds before she started to apply the sunscreen onto Lena’s back. 

Lena closed her eyes without even realizing it, just taking in the feeling of Alex’s hands on her back that were slowly, almost deliberately spreading the sunscreen.

She noticed how Alex’s hands trembled a little bit, she was probably trying to conceal it but it didn’t work that well. 

"Alex I think we need to talk." Lena suddenly said reaching for Alex’s hand that was still on her back. 

She turned around to face Alex who was looking at her wide eyed. 

"Are you okay with talking or not?" Lena asked patiently while Alex avoided her gaze but then finally decided to look into Lena’s eyes. 

"Yeah, I’m okay with talking." Alex said even though she wasn’t totally sure if she was indeed okay with talking.   
Her mind was still racing, if Lena were to ask her wether the kiss meant something or not she wouldn’t even be able to answer properly, because while it surely meant something to her she wasn’t sure what exactly it meant for them.

Lena was now sitting crosslegged in front of her looking at her expectingly and Alex felt her head spinning, she had to say something, but what was she supposed to say?  
How do you tell someone that you’re probably falling in love with them when you don’t know what they’re going to say in return? 

"Hey calm down you look like you’re going to faint, we don’t want that. Look at me." Lena said calmly reaching for Alex’s hands who was staring at Lena wide eyed. 

"You don’t look ready to talk about it. If this makes you uncomfortable just tell me and we’ll talk about it some other time. I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for, Alex." Lena said with a hesitant smile. 

"No, no you’re not pushing me at all. I want to talk about it, it’s just…" Alex looked at Lena helplessly who was still looking at her with a reassuring smile. 

"Do you want me to start then? Maybe it’ll be easier for you then?" Lena asked letting her hand rest on Alex’s who nodded slowly.

She felt like a teenager who was way too nervous to tell their first crush about their feelings, but then again she hadn’t felt quite like this ever since Maggie, to be honest she wasn’t even sure if she actually felt like this with Maggie.   
Of course she had been in love with her, but with Lena it was different.   
There was a kind of longing that came from deep within she felt like Lena was so close yet so far away, like she was reaching for something that was in reach but not close enough to actually grasp it. 

Lena felt her heart racing, she didn’t think this through, she saw that Alex was panicking and wanted to comfort her so she offered to talk first when really she didn’t know what to say.   
Alex was probably already freaking out and she didn’t want to scare her away by confessing her feelings but then again lying also seemed like a horrible idea. 

"So a lot happened yesterday and we didn’t get to talk about what happened." Lena said making a short pause to look at Alex before she continued to speak. 

"I know that it was a lot to take in but we still need to talk about the kiss because I feel like we shouldn’t just act like it never happened, I don’t want this to stand between us." Lena said stopping once again to wait for Alex’s reaction. 

"I don’t want this to stand between us either. It’s just complicated, I don’t know how to explain.." Alex trailed off, not knowing how to finish her own sentence. 

Why was this so hard, why wasn’t she able to just tell Lena how she actually felt? 

Lena looked at Alex in silence for a few seconds, hoping to be able to somehow read Alex’s body language to find out what the woman in front of her was thinking, but she just couldn’t tell what was on Alex’s mind. 

"Look, if I overstepped a line I am truly sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you out of the blue. I just thought that what you said about wanting something you can’t have… I thought…" Lena stopped talking closing her eyes for a few seconds, realizing that she probably already said way too much and now she was going to make a fool of herself in front of Alex. 

"You thought that I meant that I want you." Alex finished her sentence for her meeting Lena’s gaze, a heavy silence hanging between them, neither able to form a coherent thought. 

"Yeah, yes. I’m sorry I just misunderstood." Lena said looking down no longer able to look into Alex’s eyes. 

"You don’t need to be sorry and you didn’t interpret things the wrong way." Alex said gently lifting Lena’s chin so that she had to look at her. 

"So you wanted the kiss?" Lena asked feeling her heart beating a lot faster than usual. 

Alex just nodded offering Lena a small smile.

"What does this mean for us?" Alex whispered while Lena looked at her, trying to find the right words to say. 

"What do you want it to mean?" She finally asked and Alex looked back at her, unsure of how to word what she wanted to convey. 

"I meant to say that I need to know what we’re going to do from here on. I like you, Lena. I really like you and I also really enjoyed that kiss, so I need to know what it meant to you and how we’re going to go on from here." Alex said looking at Lena hopefully.  
Her heart was racing, what was Lena going to say? 

They were putting everything on the line here, if it wouldn’t work out she probably wouldn’t be able to continue with their little play in front of her family and the thought of losing Lena wasn’t making this better.

Lena was just staring at Alex, so that was it, whatever was going to happen next was her decision, she could tell Alex the truth in hopes that whatever was between them would be enough or she could run from her feelings, not risking getting hurt. 

"Lena?" Alex asked voice shaking slightly, a hint of fear reflecting in her eyes. 

"I want this, I want you. I’m just terrified that this won’t work out and that I’ll be completely on my own again." Lena said finally admitting what she was feeling while the fear in Alex’s eyes slowly vanished, gaze softening while she slowly scooted closer towards Lena. 

"You won’t be alone, this is terrifying for me too but I think that maybe we should take the risk because we could be good, we could be really good together." Alex said voice a lot more calm than she thought was possible considering how fast her heart was beating.

"I think you’re right, maybe we should just dive in and take the risk." Lena said before she leaned in to kiss Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

"I really enjoy doing this." Lena said with a smile once she pulled back from their kiss, letting her hand rest in Alex’s hair who was smiling back at her. 

"You’re not the only one who’s really enjoying this." Alex said smirking before she looked towards the water. 

"Want to go for a swim?" 

"Race to the island?" Lena replied with a bright grin while Alex shook her head laughing. 

"What do I get if I win?" She asked still smirking while Lena quickly shot back a "What do I get when I win?"

"When you win, sounding pretty confident there for someone who lost last time." Alex replied laughing while Lena raised her eyebrow. 

"Who said that I lost?" Lena said mischievously smirking while Alex looked at her mouth hanging open.

"Wait are you saying that you lost on purpose?" She asked while Lena just smiled at her. 

"Like I said, it didn’t feel like much of a loss." She reached for Alex’s hand who shook her head with a smile.

"You really took a calculated risk there, didn’t you. I could’ve slapped you for just kissing me out of nowhere." 

"It might’ve been a calculated risk, but it was surely worth it. Besides that, I’m very good at math." Lena replied smiling confidently before she gave Alex’s hand a light squeeze. 

"I could kiss you right now." Alex said laughing.

"By all means, feel free to do so at any time." Lena replied before she stood up, pulling Alex with her towards the water. 

"Hey what about my kiss?" Alex asked spinning Lena around to face her. 

"Like I said, feel free to do so, but only after I win this race." Lena said smirking before she let go of Alex’s hand, rushing into the water, leaving behind a completely stunned Alex, who needed a few seconds to recover, before she rushed after Lena into the water. 

"That’s not fair!" She shouted trying to catch up to Lena who was already heading for the little island while Alex was nowhere near her, she had probably already lost not that she minded that much, Lena deserved to win this time. 

Still the competitive part of her hated losing, so if she was going to lose she was at least going to put up a fight. 

Alex was slowly gaining on Lena the closer they got towards the island the smaller the distance between them got, but Lena still was the first one to reach the island, turning around in triumph, smiling at Alex confidently. 

"Looks like I win this round." She said when Alex reached the island, walking towards her. 

"Want to collect your prize?" Alex asked with a smile while Lena came dangerously close to her. 

"So now you get to decide what my prize is?" Lena asked reaching out for Alex before she pulled her close against her smiling at Alex who was breathing heavily. 

"I thought you’d appreciate the offer." Alex replied letting her lips ghost over Lena’s who was smirking. 

"Oh believe me, I do appreciate the offer." Lena said while she let her thumb wander over Alex’s lips.

"You’re not going to kiss me, are you?" Alex asked breath catching in her throat when Lena’s lips suddenly landed on her own.

"I guess you were wrong about that." Lena said with a smile once they both pulled back from the kiss while Alex lightly shoved her shoulder.

"What was that for?" Lena asked rubbing her shoulder with a laugh while Alex smiled at her softly. 

"For teasing me." Alex replied before she walked back into the water, motioning for Lena to follow after her, which she gladly did.

"For the record, you kind of deserved the teasing, you doubted my abilities to beat you in a race." Lena said when she came to a stand next to Alex, both of them looking over the water in silence. 

"I didn’t want to admit this to anyone, not even myself, but I always hoped that we would get to this point eventually." Lena said after a few minutes of silence passed between them, earning her a curious gaze from Alex in return. 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked meeting Lena’s gaze who suddenly seemed uncertain again. 

"I’ve been feeling this for a lot longer than the last few days, Alex. I didn’t do this as a favor for Kara, this has always been about you and I need you to know that."

"Are you apologizing for not telling me about your feelings right away? Because that’s not necessary, Lena. It’s okay to take your time and figure out if it’s really something that you want or not. You’re allowed to think about your feelings and you don’t owe me any explanations as to why you waited with telling me, understand? I’ve felt the same way, but I wanted to make sure that it’s truly what I want, because last time with Maggie everything went wrong really fast. The breakup really hurt me and I didn’t want to repeat that, so when I realized that I might have feelings for you I panicked because I thought that there was no way that you could possibly return my feelings so I tried to shove those feelings away, I wasn’t even sure if I was fully over Maggie back then. But now I am sure about how I feel and I am ready for this, if you aren’t then just tell me, I can wait for you."

Alex noticed the tears running down Lena’s face and quickly wiped them away with her thumb, gently whispering "Hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you." 

Lena quickly shook her head holding onto Alex’s hand before she looked at her. 

"No, no you didn’t upset me. I just never thought that anyone would ever be willing to wait for me." Lena said sounding almost defeated while Alex looked at her gaze softening. 

"Then they don’t deserve you, because you are absolutely worth waiting for." Alex continued to say while Lena smiled a little bit stepping closer to Alex once again. 

"I don’t need you to wait for me because I am ready for this, but it’s nice knowing that you’d be willing to wait for me." 

"For you, always." Alex said with a smile before she leaned in for another kiss. 

"I really could get used to this." Lena said with a smile while Alex shook her head laughing. 

"Want to race back?" Alex asked after a while motioning to the other side of the lake where they had left their bags and towels.

"You really are awfully competitive." Lena said laughing while Alex replied   
"I work for the FBI, competitiveness kind of comes with the job sometimes." 

"And here I was, thinking that I am the competitive one." Lena said jokingly while Alex playfully shoved her towards the water. 

"Oh darling, rest assured that you are quite competitive yourself." Alex said before she pulled Lena towards her, hugging her tightly. 

"Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?" Lena asked looking at Alex with a smile. 

"Just for you being you, for you being in my life?" 

"You’re quite the romantic, who would’ve guessed." Lena said gazing at Alex lovingly before she gave her a quick kiss. 

"What would you say if I asked you not to race back there and instead to just take our time?" 

Alex looked at Lena a bit surprised but quickly nodded, adding a reassuring "Of course."

They both swam back towards the shore, slowly this time, stopping here and there to splash each other. 

When they got back they quickly headed for their towels to dry themselves up, but as soon as Alex got her phone into her hands her smile vanished. 

Lena noticed and asked "What is it?" 

"Kara called like twenty times, I think we need to head back."


	15. Chapter 15

"Alex, what’s going on?" Lena asked worried while Alex was carelessly throwing their stuff back into the beach bags before she looked up at Lena.   
"I don’t know but I have a lot of missed calls from Kara and a message that says that we need to get back as soon as possible. I’m not sure if I want to find out why." Alex replied panic in her voice.  
"Hey, it’s alright, we’re going back and we will find out what happened and then we’ll deal with it, do you understand?" Lena asked gently turning Alex around so that she was facing her. 

Alex nodded slowly before she leaned into Lena, the CEO pulling her closer, embracing her while trying to calm her down.  
"No matter what it is, I am here and we can do this together, never doubt that okay?" Lena asked kissing Alex’s forehead who smiled slightly before she pulled away from their embrace. 

"Is it bad that I don’t even want to go back? I kind of just want to run away with you right here and now." 

"Hey, as much as I’d love to do that, we shouldn’t. You’re here for your cousin and she’s probably going to be very sad if we miss her wedding." Lena said with a smile while Alex laughed.   
"Sad is putting it nicely, she would be super mad and mad Sofia is almost as bad as mad aunt Mary."   
"See, we can’t let that happen. Come on, we’re gonna check in and find out what happened, maybe it’s just Kara being Kara." Lena said encouraging while Alex smiled. 

"Yeah you could be right about that, she once called an emergency meeting because her favorite pizza shop was closing down."   
Lena laughed before she replied "In her defense, that does sound like an emergency."   
"Please never tell her that." Alex said before she reached for Lena’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Ready to go?" Lena asked gesturing towards their beach bag that was now filled with their stuff. Alex nodded so Lena leaned down to gather up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder before they started their way back towards the ranch. 

They spent their walk back in silence, both of them hanging after their own thoughts. 

Alex was thinking about different scenarios of what could’ve possible happened to make Kara call her so many times.   
If they were lucky it was something minor and Kara was just making a fuss, it wouldn’t be the first time and she was behaving weird lately, worst case.. well Alex didn’t really have any ideas on what the worst case would look like. 

Meanwhile Lena was feeling more anxious than she let on, she saw how worried Alex was about whatever it was that must have happened which was the reason why she acted calm in front of Alex, but secretly she was worried as well.  
She knew Kara, she could sometimes be a bit too over the top but if she called Alex multiple times it had to be urgent.

"I’m worried, what if something bad happened?" Alex asked after a while, Lena stopping turning towards Alex. 

"What kind of scenario are you imagining right now?" Lena asked gently while Alex looked at her wide eyed.

"What? You seem convinced that something bad happened, so what are you imagining happened. You’ve got to have an idea because otherwise you wouldn’t be so worried. So tell me, what’s the scenario you’re imagining?"   
Alex sighed looking at Lena who was smiling at her encouragingly. 

"I don’t know. Maybe aunt Mary found out?" She finally said and Lena raised her eyebrow. 

"Okay and what if she did? What does it change if she knows that we lied?" Lena asked calmly while Alex opened her mouth to reply before she closed it again, thinking about Lena’s question for a few more seconds. 

"For one she would be upset that I lied." Alex finally said while Lena nodded slowly. 

"What about Sofia?" She asked and Alex looked uncertain for a few seconds. 

"She would probably understand why I lied, she knows first hand how judgmental Mary gets when it comes to dating. God this is such a mess, I never should’ve lied in the first place, that was never my intention, I just… when the invitation for the wedding arrived I was engaged to Maggie so it was the most logical thing to take her as my date and then we broke up and I completely forgot about the wedding for quite some time and once I remembered it was already too late." Alex said while Lena gently grabbed her shoulders, making Alex look at her. 

"Okay, see if they somehow found out that we lied about our relationship, this is exactly what you’re going to say. Your aunt might be mad about it, but that doesn’t change anything, does it? She’ll eventually get over it and it’s not like we aren’t together right now, right?"   
Alex looked at Lena completely stunned before she slowly nodded a smile slowly building. 

"Have I ever told you that you’re absolutely awesome?" Alex then asked and Lena blushed a little bit before she said   
"You know, you’re not so bad yourself." 

"I think I feel better now. We should get going." Alex said and Lena laughed, earning a questioning glance from Alex. 

"What?" Lena asked laughing.   
"What’s so funny now?" Alex asked still smiling at Lena.   
"Nothing, it’s just crazy that this is happening. I never would’ve thought that there was a real chance about us happening. I thought that being your fake fiancée was all that it was ever going to be and look at us now, still fake engaged and yet everything is quite different."

"But the good kind of different, right?" Alex asked stepping closer towards Lena before she reached out for her grabbing her by the waist, pulling her even closer. 

"For someone who wanted to get back to the ranch as quick as possible, you’re surely dragging this out." Lena said with a smirk.   
"Are you complaining?" Alex replied leaning closer lips ghosting over Lena’s.   
"How could I ever complain about something like this." Lena said with a smile before she stepped back, taking Alex by surprise. 

"Wha.. What are you doing?" Alex asked stunned while Lena started to walk away.   
"I said I won’t complain, but we still should get back as quick as possible. I’m sure we can sneak in some alone time later." Alex raised her eyebrow while Lena blushed a light shade of red.   
"I mean, if that’s alright with you." She added while Alex started laughing. 

"It would be very appreciated, in fact I can’t wait for all this wedding stress to be over so that we can go home and you know, get the real chance of some actual alone time." Alex smirked while Lena’s face turned even more red but Alex noticed how Lena’s eyes were also sparkling and slowly a mischievous smirk stole its way onto Lena’s lips. 

"Don’t give me that look." Alex said laughing while Lena feigned innocence.  
"What look?" She asked trying to tease Alex who was laughing now once again stepping closer towards Lena.   
"You know exactly what look." She said seriously while Lena smiled back at her, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. 

"Maybe I do. Come on, we should hurry up. We’re almost back at the ranch." Lena said walking away while Alex shook her head laughing before she tried to catch up to her girlfriend. 

As soon as the ranch came into their view, Alex spotted Kara who was rushing into their direction. 

"Kara, what happened? Shouldn’t you be with the others at the wedding location?" Alex asked when Kara stopped in front of her. 

"Yes I should and we are very lucky that the others actually are there. We might have a problem, or rather you and Lena have a problem." Kara said visibly nervous and Alex almost wanted to shake her sister and yell at her to finally tell her what happened. 

"Kara, just tell us what’s going on." Lena said way more gentle and calm than Alex would’ve sounded if she had answered. 

Kara took a deep breath before she met Alex’s gaze.   
"Maggie is here."


End file.
